


黄雀记

by 7XXXCHAXIANER16



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7XXXCHAXIANER16/pseuds/7XXXCHAXIANER16
Summary: 狗血豪门互相伤害年龄：26钦 24港 22昀 20亨
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 11





	黄雀记

1.  
董思成靠在床头抽烟，黑色的丝质睡袍大敞着，单薄的身子上满是欢爱的痕迹。 一双丹凤眼半垂，盯着枕在他大腿上的脑袋。  
“你上次说的话……”话说到一半又去吸烟，浓稠的尼古丁正氤氲在肺，不上不下。  
他侧过身子把烟屁股往床头柜上的烟缸里掐灭，又扭回来，低头把最后一口烟朝那人口里吐。  
大手顺势攀上他的后脖颈，董思成猛地被拉下去接吻。  
过分缠绵了，他这样想着。  
他在那人直起身子、把手伸进他敞开的胸前作乱时，主动停下了这个吻。

拉开一段距离后，先是平复呼吸，半阖双目，道：“黄旭熙，你上次的话做不做数？”  
“哪次？”黄旭熙侧过身撑着手肘，胸腔里溢出一声轻轻的笑，仰面看向董思成，另只手隔着睡袍搭上他的大腿。  
董思成不动声色把距离又拉远了些，斜眼觑他：“黄少爷别当我喝醉酒就不记得你说些什么，我可听得清清楚楚。你说，你要带我走。”  
黄旭熙脸上扔挂着笑，眼神却出乎意料地认真起来：“当然作数，只看你肯不肯。你想去哪我们就去哪。”  
不但不躲，接了球直接打还回去，诚恳得让对方突然就有些不知所措。

“疯子。”

董思成愣怔了片刻，只从嘴里挤出这两个字。  
他往床头靠去，半张脸躲到阴影里，不去看黄旭熙。  
橘色的床头灯虚虚勾勒他精致的侧脸。  
黄旭熙跟着他的动作挪——董思成到哪里他就跟到哪里。  
他知道是董思成露了怯，却也不说穿。  
他什么都由着董思成，哪怕生死去留。  
只要董思成开口，他立刻就能放下一切。

他没什么放不下的。  
黄生两个儿子，大少爷旭熙母亲并非香港人，来自泰国。二少爷冠亨才是正房太太的儿子。  
李家大小姐嫁入黄家，生了黄冠亨。如果真要算起，一切爱恨都开始于这个利益婚姻。  
黄冠亨两岁那年，李安瑜出走了。回头去找欧洲留学回来的董少爷。  
也许就算祝英台嫁给马文才，最终还是会如她这般出走。

李小姐诚心要同董少爷演梁祝，黄生又有什么道理不配合呢？  
面上拿的起放的下，一别两宽各生欢喜，背地里渐渐掌控了半个港岛。刚从泰国归港的时候，黄家根基不及如今，联姻是最快的途径。  
眼下，董家虽富贵却无权势，独子与李家小姐私奔。李家老爷年轻时虽叱咤风云，但李太太去了后便无心打理家业，李安瑜只有一个妹妹李安珀。  
——黄生想搞垮两家，不说轻而易举，却也谈不上太难。

黄生教过黄旭熙，凡事要么不做，要么做绝。  
别看他老爹现在躺在床上，走路靠轮椅，肺病得像个破风箱，没剩多少日子了。年轻时的做派，可比如今的大少爷狠辣太多。  
董家彻底落败，李老忍痛切断了同大小姐的联系才得以在黄生的围剿下自保。  
董生惨死后，李安瑜疯了魔，含恨饮弹。李家本就苟延残喘，痛失爱女后李老终日郁郁寡欢，悲病交加，没撑过冬天，随着太太去了。

可笑的是，董思成活了十八年，才在李安珀抢救无效那一刻，从李永钦的嘴听到这一切。

2.  
是年轻的二小姐独自扛起了家。

坚强是不足以形容这个女人的。  
在董思成的记忆里，李安珀能够解决一切。

父母阿姊的离去，李家摇摇欲坠，陪伴三年的男友也是说断就断。人间只剩下阿姊留下的董思成一个亲人，可怜的孩子生下来就见不得光。  
但她没有时间感慨世态炎凉。  
李二小姐替父亲阿姊守满了孝，一身洁白换成了不掺杂质的黑。  
她踩着高跟鞋亲自登门，不施脂粉，通身就只余纤纤玉指上那枚艳似鲜血、烈如业火的戒指一点色彩——这本是她阿姊的东西。

茶香氤氲进肺里，李安珀盯着茶杯里的一叶孤舟——一枚茶叶被卷进水面小小的漩涡里。沉思片刻，她挪开视线，理了理思绪。  
不过一年，面前的黄生已经是黄家主了。  
阿姊和董生家破人亡，这是黄生暗地里做的事情。若有心瞒着世人，她配合一下又何妨？二小姐揣着明白装糊涂，并不说破。  
她瞥一眼坠入杯底的茶叶，抬起茶盏抿了一口。  
一腔恨意全吞进腹中。硬生生忍下来，换成不露破绽的诚意：“姐夫，”开口带着几分央求，“我如今无依无靠，也无心思考自己的终身大事，正在准备从教堂领养两个孩子，也算替祖辈父母阿姊行善。”

“阿钦……就接来李家养吧。”

黄永钦，是她苦思良久锁定的筹码。这个筹码成功帮她将眼下的状态锁在了敌明我暗。  
黄生眯着眼睛看，试图从她身上看出点破绽，却并没有成功。

阿姊从欧洲归港前怀了董思成，亏得二小姐安排得以瞒天过海。没有人知道 Amber 小姐信不信天主，只知道她从不错过做礼拜。  
“我们在天上的父，愿人都尊你的名为圣……”  
许是天父也听见她的祷告，她每次去探望思成，总能见到和他黏在一起的阿钦。

坐拥半港的黄生当然会对孤苦无依的昔日小姨放松警惕，轻敌在她的计算之内：“我时常去大教堂，黄家的人，我总还是认得的。”  
Amber 不像她姐姐，锋芒外露又纯粹得像张白纸。  
她并不言多，话说得留足了情面：“阿姊嫁于你，李家便是嫁妆，虽今非昔比但到底还留些富贵。纸包不住火，我能发现阿钦，别人也能。这孩子聪慧，自己的身世岂会不知？可姐夫良苦用心孩子却不一定懂。不如让我一起接回李家……”

“我来养，总比养在外面放心。”

合情合理。  
这个私生子同阿成一样见不得光。  
黄家的根基刚稳固，“大少爷”黄旭熙才被他从泰国接回来。黄生这样的人绝不留危险存在的可能性，自然不会允许软肋被暴露在外。  
李安珀转了转戒指，指尖拂过红宝石，抬头直视着黄生。丹凤眼底泛起泪，从内勾的眼角坠落：“李家现在……还值得忌惮吗？”  
她给出了最后的理由。

“永钦的事，再不能多一个人知晓……”黄生这是答应了，“旭熙和冠亨也不能，”他补充道，“不便再往来了。”  
“我明白。”李安珀垂着眼帘，睫毛颤了颤。

3.  
沉默良久，董思成终于叹了口气，败下阵来。  
探身又去摸床头的烟，点上后深吸了一大口，直到肺里浸满尼古丁，才开口：“你真是疯子。你想走？黄家你不要了？苦心经营都不要了？更何况阿钦……”  
阿钦是不会停手的。  
董思成出神地想着，一截烟灰掉落在黑色的丝绸上。

李安珀顺水推舟，从圣约翰“领养”了他和还姓黄的阿钦。她看着董思成，两双极其相似的丹凤眼对视着。  
小孩秀骨清像，越发随了阿姊。她不知道该不该感谢上天安排得巧，董思成冷清却艳的皮相倒是随她长。  
人的眼睛，甚至看不透皮肉，遑论是扒开骨肉去看魂。  
她放心下来。

“auntie……”除了教堂里一些其他的孩子和修女，李安珀是六岁的董思成有记忆以来唯一“认识”的人。  
“思成……之后就可以叫我妈妈了，”李安珀咬了咬下唇，像在做什么决定，“我们回家了。”  
董思成更小的时候就问过她:“为什么我没有爸爸妈妈？”  
那时候李安珀并没有想到这么远，她总是笑着跟董思成说:“我就是你的妈妈。”  
哪知一语成谶。

“我就知道！你就是我妈妈，阿钦哥哥也这么说。他说我们的眼睛长得很像，所以 auntie 肯定是我妈妈，”他突然沮丧了一下，“可是妈妈从前为什么不要我？”  
李安珀秀气的眉毛蹙了起来，但回答地很坚定:“不是不要思成。因为……都是大人的事情……妈妈和爸爸分手了。思成的爸爸在欧洲，不会回来了。妈妈之前都没有能力保护你，也不想你不被承认，只能……但现在不会有人不承认了，所以妈妈会带你回家。”  
李安珀也确实是一个好母亲。是她的爱让逐渐长大的董思成从不质疑。

六岁的孩子似懂非懂，看着妈妈拉着阿钦哥哥的手，目光温柔，却在眼底藏着什么说不清的东西。  
“永钦，你从此改姓李。”  
十岁的李永钦点头，眼里闪烁着与年龄不相符的聪慧。  
黄这个姓于他，有不如没有，不要也罢。  
他看着 auntie Amber 那双同思成一模一样的眼睛，片刻晃神。回过头看向思成，又觉得不对。  
不一样，思成的眼睛不藏心事，太过干净。  
他阖上双眼，与董思成依靠着在车后排睡去，嘴角挂着笑。他现在终于有了家，等睁开眼，就当人生重新开始吧。

董思成十八岁那年夏天，李安珀死于车祸。  
被告知抢救无效的那一刻，董思成抬起泪眼，绝望而无助地抬头去看他在世上唯一的亲人——李永钦。  
那双眼睛里渐渐有了和李安珀眼底一模一样的东西。  
不会有错。  
李安珀生命的全部激情都已经灌注在了李永钦深邃的眼睛里。他想，母亲应该走得安然。  
“昀昀。”李永钦叫他。

董思成永远也忘不了那一刻的李永钦——冷静又疯狂，暗色的瞳仁闪着光。  
他告诉董思成，李安珀真的是 auntie amber，也真的不是他母亲，相片里 amber 的姐姐李安瑜，才是他真正的母亲。  
她没有去欧洲定居。  
她永失所爱，饮弹自尽。  
而他的父亲的死亡，正是黄生的手笔，黄家有他真正血脉相连的弟弟……

也不过20出头的青年，极度冷静地将过往的一切爱恨告知给自己的弟弟，就像神明在宣读凡人的命运，无需询问被告知者是否接受。 一滴泪水挂在他精巧的鼻尖，摇摇欲坠。  
董思成在那摇摇欲坠里，看到了一丝悲悯。 李永钦看着弟弟那双和Amber如出一辙的凤眼，摩挲着口袋里那枚由医生交给他的红宝石的戒指，少见地犹豫了。  
泪水碎在他的袖口。 像小时候在教堂那样，他将董思成拥入怀中。 怀里的少年失声痛哭，兄长的指间穿过柔软的发丝，周遭的一切似乎静止，整个世界只剩下孤独的彼此。  
李永钦没法对董思成不温柔——那是他冷硬的生命里唯一的暖色。 就像他得意的画作，画里有春日盛开的樱花，洁白的云。  
但他不得不亲手撕碎画布营造的静谧，送给他一个刻骨的成人礼。

这场车祸疑点重重，他的判断虽然将矛头直指黄生，目前却也无能为力。看着崩溃的董思成，不知出于什么原因，他最终把疑惑咽进肚子，隐瞒起对于董思成来说过于沉痛的、更大的真相。

如果真如他所怀疑，意外是黄生策划……  
Amber总说，黄生做事，要么不做，要么做绝。  
难道真要赶尽杀绝？  
他当然不愿意去相信。  
但他只能比黄生更绝才能翻盘，才有资格知道真相，才能选择如何复仇。  
计划一旦开始付诸，便再也没有回头路。  
眼泪停止的那一刻，李永钦最终将戒指戴上自己的左手。他将董思成安置在走廊的长椅，转身独自去处理一切。

在医院里，李永钦见到了亲自前来的父亲。 半百逾五，花甲不及，竟老得那么快。言谈几句，才知已经病了三两年。  
他面无表情地看着父亲，心中却汹涌。 幼时坐上李安珀的车那一刻，他就已经放弃了过去的人生。  
他迎接了家，迎接了爱，还有一位母亲。 本以为此生即便再见到黄生，自己也会像对待一个陌生人。 本以为恨早已不在了。 未曾想，真正相见才发现仇恨的种子早就埋在心底扎了根，与灵魂和躯体一起，共生了这些年。 想要连根拔起，必然是一片血肉模糊。  
过去的一切，是他亲口问的李安珀，亲手接过那本日记。  
想来可笑，他以为的放下，只是放下了过往。 他从没有放下仇恨。

青年居高临下看着轮椅上的父亲，一字一顿，暗讽黄生如今形容枯槁，是因的造孽太深，害人害己。  
黄生竟也不反驳，他看着李永钦，笑。 笑着笑着，眼泪就下来了：“阿钦，我对不住你和你妈……”  
李永钦愣怔，梗着脖子说荒唐，摆手就要打断。  
黄生撑起身子同他说：“这次就听我说完吧。你小的时候，我没本事把你接回去……你跟着安珀，清清白白，比在黄家明争暗斗好过。我来不及补偿你，一辈子都来不及。只是我现在没剩多少日子了，你就回家来吧。我这辈子对不住太多人，不说偿还。但，就给我一个机会，行吗？”  
你给过我机会吗？  
他多想这样问。 浑身战栗，牙关紧咬。  
终归没有说出口。

你不愿意我去争去抢，但你又给过我选择吗？我本可以放下一切过往，你现在又把选择送到我面前了？你又把恨交还给我了？  
更何况，我早已经有了家，如今你问我要不要回家。

眼泪在掉落前被他拭在手背。  
心里有什么东西死去，又有什么急切地破土而出，疯狂滋长。  
李永钦咬着牙，说行。  
他摸着戒指上的红宝石，一切恨意被他吞回了肚子，一如当年的李安珀。

黄生便笑，没笑几声就咳嗽，胸腔像一台破风箱隆隆作响：“处理好安珀的事，就回来。”  
“董思成跟我一起，这是条件。”李永钦背过身去。  
他不会把董思成算进自己的计划，却算进了董思成的恨。 他现有的爱，便也全部随着这个选择的权利，送到了董思成的手上。  
黄生的轻敌仍然在计算之中，他甚至在听到董思成的姓时都没有多虑——天底下姓董的那么多，何况黄生从不质疑自己做事向来做绝。  
不出所料，李永钦听见黄生说：“好。”然后隐晦地开出了自己的条件：“旭熙和冠亨，他们不知道……”  
李永钦冷笑——他清楚父亲的顾虑，父亲也清楚他的聪慧。  
他回过头，语气冷静：“那便永远不知道。”  
他站在原地没有动。他在犹豫，心中的疑惑几乎要出口。  
但黄生的脸上适时露出了心满意足的笑。  
他咬了咬牙，转身离去。

4.  
四年前是黄旭熙陪黄生一起去的医院。  
忠叔陪老爷子去见李安珀的大儿子，他自己往病房去。  
站在饮料机前，心里暗骂老头子一屁股的风流债不知道收敛。  
这个李安珀，据他所知不应该是他老头的小姨子吗？个王八蛋难道跟小姨子也有私生子？  
他被自己的想法逗乐了。  
一手举着咖啡往嘴边送，另只手里拿着杯牛奶——他的习惯，喝完咖啡后再喝牛奶——说不清楚为什么不喝加奶的咖啡，也许是讨厌混杂的黑白。  
嘴角的淤青一扯便疼，一夜没睡令他不由地烦躁。

黄旭熙对父亲没太多感情可言。  
他本就是个名不正言不顺的出身，是条野种，是他老爹的风流债。  
一直到八岁，他老娘实在一病不起归西去了。他哭天喊地，眼泪还没擦干就被连哄带骗接回了黄家。  
异母弟弟黄冠亨两岁起就没见过母亲，同老爹关系不咸不淡。老爷子要么就是记恨着太太，要么一早看二少爷不是继承人的苗子，才接回了黄旭熙。  
黄冠亨温良无害但对谁都有些疏离，终日不踏出画室一步，不是拿着刻刀摆弄那堆石头，就是弄得满身颜料。  
黄家的一切莫名其妙落到了这个泰国来的小孩身上。  
他生来什么都没有，突然被给予了一切，没有不握紧的道理。  
人人都说大少爷从小要强。  
这几年老头子渐渐撒手不管家产，黄家有七八成其实早就到他手上。  
一副烂牌，倒是被他打得胜券在握。

黄旭熙有时候失眠会想，没有人知道他的出生，那么，如果未知的人生行将终止，是不是也就不会有人知道他死去？  
即便他是黄家的大少爷，即便未来也许成为家主，即便他将现有的一切握得那么紧……  
但他同这个人间，真的有联系吗？  
也许自己同人间的联系，从剪断脐带的那一刻就断了个一干二净。

父亲年纪上去，手底下一些社团欺他年少，难免起反心。  
这些事情，要么打，要么谈。  
从前两年他还带着人火拼过，到如今已经不肯再多费一颗子弹一滴口水。  
昨晚的事前，一切都在他掌控之内。  
他不是去谈判，只是去通知。不在计划之内的只有落到他嘴角的那一拳，事情很快被他拉回了正轨——对黄少爷那张帅脸下手的人被他一枪毙了命——他也只等着这一枪把事了结。

眼下走到李安珀的病房门口，医护人员进进出出忙前忙后，他的烦躁持续不断。  
视线越过人群，落到走廊的尽头。  
长椅的一端孤零零地坐着一个身形单薄的少年。  
少年头顶的光线散落在他柔软的发丝，散开一圈柔和的光晕。  
他恍惚忆起黄冠亨画室里那些油画，只错觉瞧见了西斯廷天顶的壁画。  
那个少年，就好像在云端俯瞰众生的天使。  
他于是不假思索便拨开人群径直走向走廊尽头，如同摩西劈开红海一样坚决——就像那逼仄的一隅藏着他的迦南地那样。①

“给你……”  
他没料想自己会把牛奶递出去。

怪就怪他多看了天使几眼。  
他几乎要相信真有丘比特之箭会射向凡人之心，仿佛时空凝滞，世界只剩下他们。走廊里仍有人穿行，他们却如同定格的胶片。  
大脑不作回应，只有心跳得猛烈。

骨秀神清、精雕细琢的一张脸。偏生丹凤眼盛着泪水，眼眶晕开一小片红。  
少年抬眼看他，两片丰厚的嘴唇给清秀的一张脸添了娇憨，又暗藏着欲望。试想如若未生这样两片唇，他岂不就成了古画里的仙，不该在人世，又怎么叫人生得出欲念？  
一直到后来，黄旭熙在与董思成接吻的时候，都会忍不住想，是不是只有他一个人能看到董思成骨血里的欲望。

少年那两片嘴唇轻启道了一声谢，眼泪簌簌地落下来。  
黄旭熙从那透明的泪珠里恍然得见八岁的自己，无助地送走母亲的自己。他于是露出一个询问的表情，待对方点头后，便如愿坐到了天使的身边。

“你可以哭……”黄旭熙大概能判断这个少年的身份，可他向来不擅长安慰人。  
少年抹眼泪的动作顿住，扭过头看他，神色复杂。  
他于是小心翼翼地靠近了一些，低头喝了一口咖啡。  
廉价的苦涩在唇齿间弥漫，残留于舌根。但很突然地，他觉得自己不需要那杯牛奶了。  
他指了指自己的肩膀，道：“也可以靠在这儿……”

天哪！他一定蠢爆了！  
脸上挂着彩，眼下泛起一大片乌青，还如此唐突地跟一个初次见面、处在极大悲痛的男孩说这些话。  
但他控制不了。  
就像他一开始就无法控制自己不去多看两眼董思成。

出人意料地，少年在愣怔过后，真的靠上了他的肩。  
他脸上顿时泛起控制不住的欣喜，抿着嘴无声地笑起来，不顾嘴角扯得生疼。  
世上的一切都变得与他无关。  
生老病死，来去匆匆，一切恩怨与爱恨。  
都终止在了天使依偎肩头的一瞬。

少年并没有恸哭——也许他已经崩溃过了。  
像一件碎裂的瓷器，正把自己一块一块地粘回去，少量泪水从破碎的缝隙间溢出。  
他当然还悲痛。  
并且可能会悲痛很久很久。  
可身边那具温暖如旭日的身体让他无法抗拒，生命力随着那杯牛奶的热流进入身体，一点一点地回涌。

黄旭熙心如擂鼓。  
某个瞬间，他真的希望时空可以凝滞得再长远些。  
世界上只有他，和他。

直到一脸阴沉的青年出现在走廊的另一头，疾步走来，像只露出獠牙的野兽。  
少年从他肩膀抬头，站起身，他也跟着站起来，动作一致就像是两块磁铁。  
来人通身黑色，只有手上的红宝石醒目，艳得心惊。  
黄旭熙看着他的脸色随着步步逼近越发阴沉，仿佛每一步都在脚下踩出地狱的火。  
青年很快就停在他们眼前，一个侧身，不动神色就把黄旭熙身边的人护到了自己身后。  
他周身的气场太过尖锐。  
以至于黄旭熙在那时根本没来得及去想那张脸上莫名的熟悉感，和眼底复杂的情绪。  
但他很快便表现出应有的风度，朝黄旭熙伸出手，道：“李永钦，这是我弟弟，董思成。”  
话音刚落，忠叔推着父亲的轮椅，出现在视线里。  
黄旭熙一下明白了个七八成。他神色如常，朝李永钦咧嘴露出一个笑，随即握上那只手：“黄旭熙，以后多关照。”

5.  
黄旭熙收回了思绪，劈手夺了董思成的烟飞快地掐灭，扔进了烟缸。  
他盯着一烟缸残肢，说：“黄家什么的……不要了，本就不是我的。李永钦想要，就拿去。”说完直接扣着董思成后脑勺接吻。  
这个吻不似方才缠绵，又不比往日热烈。  
情欲的攻击性转化到唇舌，他在董思成口腔里肆意冲撞着，模拟着性交的频率。只将缠绵全算进烟草的余味里。  
直到下身又硬起来，他才从董思成的口腔里退出来，上瘾般吮着董思成那两片丰润的唇，决绝之后又复归缠绵。  
“昀昀。”黄旭熙猛地把董思成扯进怀里，让他跨坐到自己身上。  
他把脑袋埋进董思成的颈间，犬齿磨过漂亮的锁骨，董思成听见他闷闷地说道：“李永钦……他是我亲哥哥。”  
回应他的是一声叹息。  
“果真如此……”董思成的肉体仍陷在情欲里，灵魂却像出了窍，双手颓然地挂在黄旭熙的肩。

他的直觉没错。  
他并没有那种刨根究底的执著去追问过往，也从不肯干涉别人的人生——也许父母都太过执著又被干涉的太多，所以负负得正。  
李安珀抢救无效的那一刻，李永钦只将董生与李安瑜的过往告知给董思成，也把选择权交给他。  
反倒是李永钦，两代人的恩怨都随着那枚戒指，继承到他一个人的手上。李安珀用爱助燃了李永钦身体里的仇恨，而她自己的恨也得以生长在那枚戒指上。

“你猜到了？”黄旭熙还埋在他的胸口，细密地啄吻着。  
董思成不说话，黄旭熙的舌尖掠过他胸前，他的身子又不争气地化成一滩水。  
“不过我都听你的意思，”黄旭熙含糊地说着，“你有的选，你永远有的选。”  
你是自由的。

两天前，黄旭熙跟李永钦少有地单独坐在一张餐桌上，谈的话题也只是生活琐碎不再是家业，也没有争锋相对，仿佛真正兄友弟恭。  
只是他们实在没有太多家常可聊，没多久便相顾无言。  
黄旭熙抬手看了看表，平静地提出了他的计划；“我要带他走。”  
一句陈述将平衡轻易地打破。  
餐叉扎进肋眼肉里，鲜艳的汁水往外冒。  
李永钦像是早就料到黄旭熙要说什么，没打算客气：“黄旭熙，我他妈警告过你别打他主意！”

两个人中间隔了张餐桌。  
董思成私下老抱怨，黄家的桌子，说话嫌远吃饭嫌冷清。但李永钦此刻气势压得迫近，饶是见惯大场面的黄旭熙，切牛扒的手也一顿。  
李永钦凝视着黄旭熙，深色的瞳仁里燃着火，整个人却冰冷得像条蛇。  
他这话说得狠厉却颓然。

他算准了一切，几乎什么都在他的计划内，唯独两件事让他的计划不完美。  
其一，便是黄旭熙和董思成之间失控的爱情。  
事到如今，黄旭熙必然早已介入调查董思成和自己的过去。  
至于查到哪一步，李永钦还不能判断。  
自己手里的筹码，或者他想从对方手里抢过来的筹码，黄旭熙都已经不在乎了。  
什么都不在乎的人，便没有弱点。唯独董思成——那是黄旭熙的软肋。  
李永钦清清楚楚地看透了对方的软弱，却无能为力——董思成不属于他，董思成从来都不是他的筹码。

黄旭熙慢条斯理将刀叉放下，对上李永钦的眼神，诚恳中不带半点退让：“哥，我没有在同你商量。我现在要带昀昀走，你根本拦不住。我只是告诉你一声，省得你担心。”  
李永钦愣怔，接着紧绷的身体开始发抖。  
黄旭熙从来没有叫过他哥。自从带董思成一起进了黄家，他跟黄旭熙直接的气氛就剑拔弩张。  
董思成跟黄旭熙那点破事儿他看在眼里，却也无可奈何。  
老头子更是由着黄旭熙，他只当这个儿子荤素不忌，年纪轻乐于玩闹，而董思成显得温良无害，反倒省了他的后顾之忧。

可是，自己什么时候露出的破绽？

黄旭熙举起高脚杯，红酒往肚子里咽，暗色灯光将这个画面描绘得宛如吸血鬼痛饮鲜血。  
舌尖舔过犬齿，他斜睨着李永钦笑道：“你气什么？我能把他怎么样？倒是他……”说着脸上笑意更深，“他就算要我死我也答应。”  
李永钦慢慢往椅背靠，上半张脸也随着这个动作缩回了阴影里，两个人之间的距离被拉得更远。  
诚然黄旭熙给了董思成选择，也给了自己选择——甚至给出更有利于他的选择，好人做尽。

他盯着黄旭熙——这个谈不上亲近的亲生弟弟，也许除了高眉深目和麦色的皮肤来自他们的母亲外，一切都像极了父亲。  
李永钦恨父亲，也恨黄旭熙。  
这种恨更多地出于嫉妒。  
他两岁就被带回了香港，对母亲的记忆完全空白。可黄旭熙与母亲生活了八年，一直到她生命的最后一刻。父亲也将一切也都给了黄旭熙，整个黄家也都是他“大少爷”的。  
现在连他的昀昀，也成了黄旭熙的。  
他恨极了，可他抢不过。黄旭熙总是胜券在握。  
胜利者才有开出选项的资格，而黄旭熙不计后果——他总以胜利者的姿态入局。

黄生跟他坦白过，年轻时候没算准那一着棋。当时黄家根基尚未稳固，又碍于李老爷尚在，只能将大儿子藏起来，而李安珀是最好的选择。  
李永钦成了黄生的弃子。  
但李安珀给了他坐到棋盘前的资格甚至更多。  
他的恨意随着母亲心脏的停止又被唤醒。他不再甘于被当做棋盘上的子，而是握着棋子布好了局，开始反击。

他本以为董思成的恨也会成为自己的筹码，却不曾想黄旭熙这个人根本不可控。  
这人他妈的就是个十足的疯子。疯子连命都不要。  
他像颗随时会自爆的榴弹，从一开始就自甘跳进董思成手里，把拉环交给对方。  
引不引爆他不在乎，死在董思成的手上，那也算成全。

黄旭熙用了两年等待董思成的选择，又用了两年，把董思成也变成了疯子，一起往火海里跳。  
而这四年李永钦都在自己的计划里不断地向前。停下来才发现，那片烈火，别人看得见却无法踏足，当局者更是自得其乐不愿出来。  
也不怪他们俩。  
也许从李永钦决定把戒指戴上自己的手而不是董思成的手那一刻起，他就把董思成护在了仇恨之外。  
他的眼神越来越像李安珀，可董思成那双与李安珀如出一辙的眼睛，却仍是干干净净。

但走到这一步他绝不允许自己后退。  
李永钦是深吸一口气，淡然道：“大少爷，黄家现在你一个人说了不算。”  
黄旭熙听了这话，也不见有什么情绪，脸上仍挂着笑。  
沉默了几秒，他突然问道：“哥，你怎么就这么看不顺我？”  
李永钦闻言整个人都靠进了椅背，秀气的一张脸全都被阴影笼罩，一双眼眸毒蛇一样死死盯着他。  
黄旭熙却并没有停下的意思：“我同你是亲兄弟，你怎么倒跟冠亨……未免处得太好了。是不是，哥？”  
李永钦猛地收回了视线，突然泄了气似的。  
这就是他没算准的第二件事。  
——原来问题就是出在这里。

6.  
黄旭熙平日忙，不常着家吃饭。  
他回黄家不是睡觉，就是找董思成。再后来，就变成找董思成睡觉。  
但他老爹非要做那些家和万事兴的样子。他倒也乐得配合，他没什么好反对的——见董思成总归是开心的。

李家两兄弟来了黄家，他老爹和他弟都很开心。  
尤其是，黄冠亨这个大门不出二门不迈的也莫名其妙地和这俩兄弟都处得不错。  
好几次他找到董思成，都是在黄冠亨的画室里。

那次他去黄冠亨的画室找董思成，李永钦也在。  
他的少年趴在桌上，纤细的脖颈缠绕了一圈不成比例的硕大“珍珠”。几颗散落的被状似随意地摆在他面前，少年骨节分明的手里还攥着一颗，道具与人物失衡的比例导致他看起来就像落入梦境的爱丽丝。  
他穿着白色的衬衫，袖口精致地打着褶——像个被精心打扮过的洋娃娃。

李永钦就坐在黄冠亨身边看，十分入迷，两个人偶有交谈。  
没有人察觉到黄旭熙的到来。他的注意力便从董思成身上移开，那是他第一次看到黄冠亨与李永钦的亲昵。这使他感到好奇，那些亲昵逃不过他的眼睛，黄冠亨看向李永钦的眼神，分明与自己注视董思成的眼神如出一辙。

直到收回发散的思维，黄旭熙才发现董思成的视线不知什么时候落到自己身上。  
他轻笑起来，食指侧过来轻轻贴了贴唇，多此一举。但董思成很快明了，眼里竟然显出一丝笑意，不知道哪来的默契。  
黄旭熙不动声色地看向黄冠亨的画布——几乎就要完成的画作只余一双眼睛。在董思成抬眼看黄旭熙的一瞬间，黄冠亨才突然感慨缪斯女神垂怜，兴奋地提笔。

董思成的眼睛总是很干净，平日里看向黄旭熙温柔又疏离。  
可无论别人看了如何赞叹他的天真无邪，他黄旭熙偏偏就是看出几分勾引来。  
此刻的心照不宣更加强烈。丹凤眼依然拿捏七分冷清，两分笑意裹挟着狡黠，剩一分烈火似的说不清道不明。  
十分勾人。  
怎么看怎么欲说还休。  
“真想操死他，”他突然这样想着，“想看那双眼睛在自己身子底下怎么染红，尝尝那两片嘴唇该是怎样柔软，动情处会漏出怎样下流的喘，会不会叫一声 Daddy……”  
两双眼睛隔着画板，你来我往，谁也不让谁。  
空气在无声而缓慢地灼烧，一直到黄冠亨停下笔。

黄旭熙不再谦让，他跨步走上前，李永钦和黄冠亨这时候才意识到他的存在。  
“你来了多久？”李永钦问他，语气听不出情绪。  
他看一眼李永钦，又看一眼黄冠亨，并不作答，而是走向了董思成。董思成懒洋洋地坐起来，正伸懒腰。  
腰肢纤细，身段比电影明星还漂亮——听说他学过跳舞，那漂亮的腰身一定柔软极了。  
大手搭上少年略显嶙峋的肩，缓慢地抚过那串古怪的“珍珠”，赏玩了一会儿才想起什么似地看向黄冠亨。开口却在回答李永钦的问题：“没多久。一眨眼的功夫吧。”  
黄冠亨的眼神并无躲闪。  
没等回应，他牵起董思成，再次看向李永钦：“借一借你弟弟，我送他一个礼物。”  
这一次他从李永钦的脸上捕捉到了一瞬的失神，这让事情变得有趣起来。但在理清楚之前，他有更重要的事。  
等李永钦回神，黄旭熙已经带着董思成离开了画室。

7.  
他为董思成戴上藏品里最贵的珍珠项链。又把洋娃娃的白衬衫解开两个扣，越看越喜欢，越喜欢下身也越硬起来。  
他看了眼表——离晚餐开始还有两个小时，又看了一眼镜中的董思成——他也正在盯着自己。  
那种欲说还休又回来了，狡黠清冷褪各去两三分，他终于看明白那烈火似的说不清道不明。  
是爱和欲望。

咖啡里面应当加牛奶。  
黄旭熙这样想着。  
居然轻易放弃了自己坚持了二十余年的陋习。

他双手撑在镜面，把董思成转过来正对自己，圈在怀里让他无处可躲：“你真的不是我老爹私生子？”  
董思成失笑。他的笑声很特别，比平时说话高了个八度，硬要形容的话就像……少女。  
所以他叫床是什么样子？

“你就那么想做我哥哥？不怕我跟你抢黄家？”  
“不怕，”他说着就去咬董思成的耳垂，“我他妈管那么多干嘛。”  
“真不是，”董思成两条长腿蛇一样攀上他的腰身，“我爸死了。”  
他顶一下胯，笑得顽劣，神情却落寞起来：“真抱歉。但我老娘也死了。”  
董思成脸上是同样的景致，笑容还挂着，眼神黯淡：“真抱歉……”他将两条腿缠得更紧，“不过你要真想呢，我也可以叫你哥哥。”

黄旭熙没等把洋娃娃带到餐桌陪他老爹过家家，就私自开了荤。他把人摁在那面镜子前，吃了个一干二净。  
那串珍珠项链随着董思成起伏的腰身一起摇曳，中间那颗蓝宝石不偏不倚，正好打进锁骨中央的凹陷。等完事了，大少爷又带着餍足的神色，像打扮娃娃那样将白衬衫扣子一颗一颗扣上。  
一片春色遮了个干净，项链落到外边儿，又恢复到了清冷矜贵。

“你真是被领养回去的？”他从背后搂着董思成，嘴唇抵着那只妖精似的尖耳朵。  
怀里的人被他呼出的热气弄得一阵颤栗，眼角飞着红晕，在镜中看着他，情欲未褪：“这话又怎么说？”  
“看着不像……”不像会被人丢弃，“你妈妈舍得不认你？”  
“大少爷说笑，什么像不像的……富贵门第还有贱骨头呢，你管凤凰从哪里飞？”  
黄旭熙猛地抬头盯着他，像只被惊扰得猛兽。  
董思成被盯得怯，一双眼睛盛满江南的春色，水光潋滟，无辜得紧。他被黄旭熙掰过来接吻，迷离中瞧见大少爷脸上生出些愠色——黄旭熙通常不同他生气。  
狐狸脑子转得快，一下就从那愠色里明白过来。 他懊恼自己的失言，一吻结束才看着黄旭熙深邃的眼睛，真挚道：“你是太阳。你是我的太阳。”

黄旭熙的身世是他自己要告诉董思成的。  
尽管初见的欢欣不能忘怀，但在进了黄家以后，董思成还是主动拉开距离。刚开始，黄旭熙的坦诚直白的确吓到了他。  
可黑夜里生存的人又怎能拒绝太阳的光热？

他董思成从生下来就见不得光。李永钦告诉他一切的时候，他曾经想过——李安瑜开枪之前，为什么不先枪杀了他？  
难道是因为圣约翰的荫庇？  
他同人间的联系，脆弱得像他吐进空气里的烟。也许就算要他和人间告别，也像剪开脐带一样干脆利落。

在他为此失眠的时候，黄旭熙靠着吧台，像说故事一样把自己的过去说给他听，毫无保留。  
就像看到世界上另一个自己，根本无法不产生同病相怜的共情。

他陷入了另一种挣扎。  
太阳的光和热融化着他眼底的坚冰，李安珀和父母的死亡却时常在午夜梦回折磨着他。  
可，这一切与黄旭熙又有何干？

李永钦正在不动声色地从黄旭熙手底下抢筹码，黄生于这点不会料错。真正的大少爷一旦回了黄家，别管明面上如何，利益博弈是免不了的。他的心事越藏越多，越来越多的事情瞒着董思成。  
董思成干脆不问，因为李永钦已经够累了，如果连他都不体恤阿钦，那阿钦该怎么办？  
跟在阿钦身后的小孩，学会了不再给他添麻烦。

选择摆在他的面前，黄旭熙炙热的怀抱如同太阳，燃烧着取之不尽用之不竭的爱和欲。  
指尖拂过他眼尾，贴着他的耳尖问：“那你呢？你是不是我的凤凰？”  
他做出了选择：“是。我是你的凤凰。”  
没等黄旭熙反应过来，他便主动吻了上来。

8.  
董思成跨坐在黄旭熙身上，顺从着欲望轻轻磨蹭。  
身下人的性器越来越硬，有一下没一下地向上顶胯。  
黄旭熙的手小心翼翼握住那截细窄的腰身，如果不是那上面覆着一层舞者特有的、薄薄的肌肉，他总是觉的自己稍一用力就会把手里的腰折断。  
——当然不会折断，过刚才易折。舞者的腰身柔软但有力，就像他这个人，柔软却坚韧。

董思成一只手伸向自己身后胡乱地开拓，另一只手扶着黄旭熙挺立的性器，动作没停，从不故作矜持。  
腕子上的手链随着体温的升高，突然变得滚烫起来。  
“Be Brave”  
——那是黄冠亨送给他的生日礼物。

董思成垂着头，额前的刘海将一双凤眼藏在阴影里——他该修一修头发了，黄旭熙思维涣散。  
董思成直勾勾盯着他，黏腻的语气里不无担忧：“如果……如果阿钦真是你亲哥哥，那冠亨……”  
黄冠亨是自己的异父弟弟，黄旭熙的异母弟弟，这就意味着他跟李永钦之间隔着一层不伦。董思成显然早就知道，他不清楚黄冠亨了解到的有多少。

黄旭熙的脑袋埋在他漂亮的脖颈嗅着，一路向下到锁骨，然后是胸膛。叹一口气洒在敏感的皮肤上，弄得董思成有些痒，眼里的冰就着欲火慢慢化成一汪春水。  
“这就是问题所在……”  
也是他开始重新掌控局面的关键。

那日之后，他对李永钦和黄冠亨之间的微妙睁一只眼闭一只眼。虽然李永钦一瞬的失神让他察觉到问题，但他并没有看明白问题的具体成因。  
窗户纸不捅破也罢，各留余地。只是没想到李永钦步步为营，手段比自己还狠辣，一度将他压制得进退维谷。  
他从小活得胜券在握，如此处境自然心有不甘，无需犹豫便准备反击——他要知道李永钦到底为什么而失神，又到底在担忧什么。

黄冠亨仍然不经常露面，画室里每天发生什么，他不得知。而李永钦的心思太重，他也并不指望董思成会全都知晓，再者他辛苦建立起董思成的信任，说什么也不可能亲手去摧毁。  
父亲的嘴更是撬不开的，假如执意隐瞒，问又有何用？更何况黄生似乎深知自己时日无多，自从接回了李永钦，真就打算尽享天伦，多余的事情不闻不问。

他只能靠自己。  
直觉告诉他，或许突破口在李安珀。  
他思索着李家的两兄弟跟李安珀的联系。  
董思成大概率就是李安珀私生子，眼睛都长得一模一样，连姓氏都没有改。 那么与李安珀血脉相连的董思成……  
黄旭熙努力回忆着同董思成相处的细节，突然想起他有记日记的习惯，他说过，这是从他母亲身上习得的。

他当机立断，趁着李永钦不在黄家、黄冠亨躲在画室、董思成又去学校忙毕业展演的一天，溜进了李永钦的房间，果然发现了李安珀的日记。

必须承认，他或许准备好去面对一些令人震惊的可能性，却并没有做心理建设去摊开那么多血淋淋的过往。  
董思成的亲生父母、圣约翰教堂、董家的败亡、李安瑜的饮弹自尽、李父的郁郁而终、阿钦和黄家……  
两代人的恩怨扑面而来，无限的悲痛与愤怒被禁锢在那几页纸。  
生老病死与仇恨，踏着泛黄的纸张和娟秀的字迹，叫嚣着要爬到他眼前。  
他艰难地阖上日记本，回想起那日在医院，挡在董思成身前的李永钦。 那张陌生但熟悉的脸，还有他们之间每一次和平共处背后的剑拔弩张。  
李永钦看向自己的眼底始终藏着挣扎，目光永远是冰冷又疯狂，像极了那枚血红的戒指。  
他与这种挣扎共情，那张脸在脑海里渐渐变得模糊，红宝石的透明却清晰地倒映出他的母亲。  
记忆里的这张脸与李永钦的重合，一切都这样自然。  
他竟如此迟钝，后知后觉。 针锋相对、机关算尽的对手，竟是他嫡亲的兄长，血脉系列的手足。

黄旭熙习惯了胜券在握，可这般事态显然失控。  
他凭着最后的理智将日记放回原处，然后失魂落魄地将自己关回了房间。  
思维混沌，眼前一片红色，像流了一地的鲜血，又像复仇的火焰。  
他在一片红色里看到了董思成，于是思维跳跃，想着董思成会不会早就知道。  
他想了很多很多，质疑着指尖残留的温存，又恐惧着失去。到后来，却觉得无关紧要。

——就算早就知道，董思成也没有选择恨。  
他的凤凰不管不顾地撞向了烈火。

神智慢慢地回来。  
他起身，摸出烟叼在嘴里，走到阳台，点燃，开始思考。  
黄家不欠他，他也不欠黄家。但黄家欠董家，也欠李家。自己欠不欠李永钦和董思成，这不好说——他毕竟姓黄。  
他现在还有得选。而他总会让董思成有的选。至于李永钦，也应该被给予选项。  
他可以结束这一切，至少在他这里，到此为止。

一根烟没抽几口，烟灰抖落到风里。  
掌控感慢慢回到了手上。  
身后传来一阵温暖。  
董思成身上的气味很好辨认，冷冽的雪松很衬他，但只有仔细品尝过他的人，才闻得出微弱的、花果的甜。  
而此刻，环抱他的人身上沾了浓重的酒气。  
“旭熙……”他声音带着笑意，“哥哥。”  
他在掐灭烟的那一瞬间做出了决定：“昀昀，我要带你走。”  
“好……去哪儿？”  
“哪里都可以。”他吻上那双唇，去品尝烈酒的余韵。

9.  
平日里都是黄旭熙控制节奏，而现在，董思成喘着气，一寸一寸地将黄旭熙吞吃进去。  
他主导着这场自焚，缓慢又迫切地让那坚硬劈开他的身体，刺穿他的灵魂。  
像颗被点燃的火种，他觉得自己在空气里飘，却又不是飘。他的命太沉重，永远在自由落体。  
空气助燃他周身的烈火。  
他没有了根系也没有目的地，承受着失重却又对抗不了引力。

黄旭熙接住了他，带着满腔不知是爱还是欲的火，同他一起燃烧。  
凤眼飞红，他再次去看黄旭熙的眼睛，目光相接的一瞬，突然就感觉到了存在。  
然后天地倒转，黄旭熙将他压在了身下。坚硬的性器猛地刺进他的身体，一下又一下，近乎野蛮地开疆辟壤。  
像要把他的圣洁永远钉死在高悬的十字架，像要永远地扎根进那片荒芜，要做唯一的存在。  
全世界，只剩下他一棵野草，也没有关系。

“董思成，黄家欠你……”  
精准熟练碾压过直达天堂的渡口，不出所料听到董思成拔高音调的呻吟。  
那呻吟像受难，像分娩，又像初来人间呱呱坠地。  
他的凤凰坠进烈火里，燃烧得倔强。  
火势愈来愈凶猛，他在他耳边低声问：“那我的命够不够还？”

“我的命……”

“我的心……”

“我的全部……”

“都给你。”

董思成颤抖着射在黄旭熙腰腹上。  
呻吟破碎在喉间，清白的身体浸满了红。阖上眼，眼泪顺着上扬的眼尾落下来，一双颤抖的睫毛像被露水沾湿的蝴蝶。  
他喘息着，快感还在持续，他生怕自己随时会溺死在这把滚烫又温柔的烈火里。

直到黄旭熙终于在他濒临溺亡的瞬间，灌注进他的身体，狠厉中带着全部的柔情。  
他俯下身子，又埋进了董思成的脖颈。滚烫的眼泪顺着脊骨滑进锁骨的凹陷。

董思成大口喘着粗气，就像终于浮出了水面。他一下又一下安抚着黄旭熙，像完成了分娩的母亲那样抱着他。  
烈火把空气炙烤得干燥，仿佛只有彼此是唯一的水源。他们严丝合缝地粘合在一起呼吸着，泪水、汗水和精液互相浸湿着对方，如同两尾濒死的鱼。

怎么能让黄旭熙还呢？他想到这儿，不由地委屈。  
黄家就不欠黄旭熙吗？  
疯子，也就他会说出两不相欠。  
世上冤冤相报因果轮回，原来真的可以在他那里到此为止。

“黄家是欠我，”他沙哑着嗓音，“黄少爷的命我不要，不如你用一辈子来还。”  
他听见黄旭熙在他肩窝里闷闷地笑着，说好。

10.  
黄旭熙真的走了，连带着董思成一起不告而别。  
留给李永钦一个带着母亲相片的怀表。  
黄生的气数跟着他的继承人和他的因果，一并溜得所剩无几。  
他隐约觉得，有什么东西再也压不住了。虚假的天伦之乐被血淋淋的过往戳破，他穷极一生的隐瞒，也最终在生命行至尽头呈在他面前做出审判。

那日黄旭熙同李永钦摊牌，把亲哥哥和异母弟弟的事情也摊上了赌桌。  
李永钦沉默了。  
黄旭熙知道他在权衡自己给出的选择。  
他也知道，无论怎么选，李永钦都是会往前走。

只是他终究学不会“要么不做，要么做绝。”  
讽刺的是，黄生这做派，却叫李永钦遗传了去。  
于是他不做纠缠，丢下一句话便走得步履轻飘，气定神闲——反正他的目的达到了。  
李永钦记得那日，黄旭熙走到楼梯口，想起什么似地，转身低头去看仍笼在阴影里的自己。  
沉默了片刻，他听见黄旭熙说：“哥，你长得很像她。”

此刻他站在病床前，背对着父亲，凝视着窗外，似乎在做一个决定。  
他知道，黄旭熙也好，董思成也好，他们都完成了选择。  
现在轮到他了。

“阿钦……”沉重的喘息隔着呼吸面罩传进他耳朵里。  
“父亲。”既然一切都揭晓，就没必要再扮演什么了。  
他这样称呼黄生，不亲不疏，无爱无恨。不像当时黄旭熙喊他“哥”，虽然剑拔弩张，却有着血脉相连的共情。  
“阿钦……”  
李永钦转过身，看着病床上虚弱的父亲。  
他的选择做好了。

“父亲，我问你，”现在他给出了选择，“李安珀的车祸，究竟是不是意外？”  
黄生半阖的眼睛突然睁开，他吃力地看向了李永钦。  
从惊恐不甘，再到悔恨愧怍，或也有无可奈何的颓然。几乎是所有应有的情绪从混沌的眼底呼啸而过。  
他的长子——也是他最偏爱的儿子——在他的注视下打开挂在脖子上的怀表。  
指针仍在走着，相片上少女的笑容却停留在 18 岁。他并没有问，问黄生是否在母亲的 18 岁，与她相遇。问他是否当年去泰国是想接母亲，只是母亲没挨过病痛。  
问是否将他和黄旭熙带回港岛，是出于爱。

黄生并没有说话。  
他看了眼李永钦手上的怀表，又看向自己的长子，眼神逐渐变得平静。  
李永钦阖上怀表，与父亲对视。  
答案已经了然。  
于是黄生闭上了眼。

李永钦走上前，带着红宝石戒指的手拂过呼吸面罩。  
他俯下身，凑到父亲的耳边：“黄家从此，要改姓李。”

11.  
收到黄冠亨寄来的画是在摩尔曼斯克——北极圈里的不冻港。  
说来有趣，董思成二十多年的人生，不曾踏出过港岛。而黄旭熙——除了出生地泰国，也只是去东南亚周边谈过生意。  
这小半年他们一路向北。从江南看过杏花春雨，再北上至京城。坐着著名的 K3 列车，穿越了乌兰巴托草原和西伯利亚的风雪，亲眼去看贝加尔湖，然后到达了莫斯科。  
索性一不做二不休，向着北极圈进发。  
董思成本以为极寒之地会让他怯步，却没有想到会在长达一个多月的极夜里驻足流连。  
不知道是不是黄旭熙总能带给他无限的光和热。

上帝在夜空布下魔法，极夜的焰火跃动，如同女神舞动的裙裾，点燃了这颗星球。  
那是只有在长夜的黑暗里才能窥见的神迹，是原始而蓬勃的生命力。翠色在湛蓝的夜幕燃烧得静谧，无声歌咏生命万岁，维系着整个星球的繁荣。  
他们在夜幕下接吻。  
出生在黑暗的人相互依偎，极夜笼罩下的北极圈，安然如同母体的子宫。他们以彼此为光源，在爱欲里建立起跟人间的联系。  
凤凰绕着不死不休的火焰翩翩起舞。

黄冠亨寄来了两幅画。  
董思成坐在床边，小心翼翼地拆开包裹。  
尽管他们曾经离这幅画那么近，却还是在看到那副画的瞬间屏住了呼吸，随即发出惊叹。  
画里的少年穿着精致的白衬衫，侧脸乖巧地枕着手臂，趴在散落着珍珠的桌面上。  
硕大的珍珠和旁边巨大的海螺打破了平衡。营造出荒诞和诡异，可少年精致的面容却将氛围维持在童话故事的浪漫。  
尤其是那一双眼睛。

黄旭熙看向画中少年的眼睛——清清冷冷，却盛着分明的爱火。  
不再晦涩。  
如同安徒生笔下自愿劈开鱼尾的人鱼公主。  
烂漫而决绝。  
所幸他从未选择去扮演王子。  
他将自己赤诚地展露在他面前，洞见他的一切不能说不可说。

黄旭熙的视线舍不得离开画面。直到另一幅画被董思成小心地取出，发出小声的赞叹，他才转移了注意力。  
另一幅画是一身黑色的黄旭熙，手里拿着董思成随手丢给他的黑色礼帽，画面的三分之一被李永钦摆在黄冠亨左手边的国际象棋占据——那是一匹黑色的马。  
黄旭熙记得，那一日是他和李永钦少有的、真正意义上的和平共处。  
黄冠亨在董思成和李永钦的注视下，起好了形铺好了色稿。  
但黄旭熙没有等到这张画画完，他在色稿完成后就被打来的电话叫了出去。  
要不是严谨地保存着手机照片，可能黄冠亨就要将这幅画作废了。  
黄冠亨笔下的兄长，眼睛里燃着和董思成一样的火。  
可那天的他是随和的，所以画上的眼神绝非他在那天所显露。  
这样的眼神，同他站在黄冠亨背后隔着画板与董思成对视时，并无二致。

12.  
此刻黄旭熙在董思成的侧脸落下一个吻——他觉得一边捧着画仔细端详，一边抱怨弟弟给他们的行程添了麻烦的董思成可爱极了。  
“真是大麻烦！去下一个地方还得先邮寄。”董思成将两幅画安置好，随手往酒杯里倒伏特加。  
他酒量不好，却不知道什么时候沾染的恶习。黄旭熙脑子里浮现这几日在酒吧里同董思成言谈甚欢的金发男孩，不由地皱起了眉。  
董思成并未察觉，伏特加又冷又烈，一路灼烧进胃里，烧得心脏都成了一团跳动的火球。  
他一边小口嘬着烈酒，一边拿着自己的相机，一张一张地翻看。这一路迷上摄影，记录了着风景和过客。他似乎挺有这方面的天赋——虽然他大学并没有学摄影而是展示设计，或许李安瑜生的这一对兄弟有什么基因优势。  
总之董思成投稿的照片有不少被刊登，极北之地的夜空更是为他带来了不错的名利。  
而他相机里的黄旭熙，总是能精准地找到他的镜头，露出毫无防备的笑，情绪展露得分毫不差。  
他们隔着镜头互诉衷肠，一如当时隔了画板眼波流转。  
哪怕是高朋满座，也只有他一个人闪闪发光。  
是太阳。  
他的太阳。

“那我们可以考虑找一个地方安个家。”黄旭熙像是真在认真思考董思成提出的问题。  
他拉着董思成那截细瘦的手腕，拇指摩挲凸起的桡骨，偷偷顺走了他的宝贝相机放在床头柜。然后从微醺的董思成手里不动声色地偷走了酒杯，引导着他跨坐在自己大腿上。

董思成搂着他的脖子，歪着脑袋看他，双颊红扑扑像朵绯色的云：“挺好。幸好你有钱，并且一辈子都栽我手上了。”  
他笑起来，继续说：“这样，你买套房子。然后我们想走就走，想回就回。”  
果然是酒量极差，说着说着思维越发不着边际：“你哥知道你走的时候这么有钱吗？”  
黄旭熙愣了一下。的确，他在走前转移了一……小部分资金——供自己和董思成浪迹天涯。李永钦知不知道他懒得管，多半是睁一只眼闭一只眼。他就算真看不惯自己这个亲弟弟，也舍不得董思成真去喝西北风吧？  
董思成这么问把他逗乐了，他突然顶了一下胯，道：“什么你哥我哥的，还不是为了你？你他妈管他知不知道呢……”  
董思成哼哼唧唧，继续畅想未来：“我呢，就继续搞摄影，你呢……你这么帅，你要不要做模特啊？”  
“给你做可以。别的免谈。”  
“那你想好搞什么？”  
“我？”黄旭熙盯着那双醉意朦胧的眼睛，叹了口气。  
他永远会跌进那双眼睛江南春色般的烟雨朦胧里。  
“你？”董思成用鼻音质问着，轻轻啄一口黄旭熙的唇。  
“我搞你。”黄旭熙说着便堵住了董思成的嘴。

烈火同夜幕上 Dancing Aurora 一起燃烧。  
屋外开始飘起雪，翻飞的雪花也与极光舞步一致，如同一场天地的献礼。  
满室春光在北极圈的漫长黑夜里乍泄，几乎要融化冰雪。

北极星高悬。  
摩尔曼斯克的海港，终年不冻。  
————————————————————  
尾声 1.  
黄冠亨坐在李永钦的办公桌前。  
他给了李永钦两个选择。

李永钦脸色很难看。  
他面前摆着两份两份 DNA 比对报告——一份是黄冠亨和他，另一份是黄冠亨和董思成。  
指尖触碰到牛皮纸信封时，突然顿住了。猛地抬头，毒蛇一样的眼神又回来了。  
黄冠亨平静地对上他的眼神，不见波澜，却好像已经把对方看穿。

一瞬间他觉得，他可能算错了三件事情。  
黄冠亨从头到尾，什么都知道。

2.  
半个月前，在维也纳置办新家的董思成和黄旭熙收到一份邮件。  
里面只有一张手写的问安明信片，和一张照片——是年轻董生和李安瑜——背景正是举目所及那片蓝色的多瑙河。  
这张合照很清晰，董思成没见过。他手里只有董生和李安瑜各自的相片——父亲的那张甚至多有磨损。  
“他哪里找出来的？”董思成奇怪道。  
黄旭熙下巴搁在董思成肩上，单手搂着他的腰，站在身后和他一起看照片。  
两个人的手小心翼翼捏着被塑封好的照片边缘：“你们妈妈给他留下来的吧。不过你真的五官长得比较像 amber 啊……我本来怀疑过你是amber跟我老爹的私生子，要不是你跟他一点也不像。”  
董思成听了就笑起来，问：“我要真是呢？你当时准备怎么办？”  
黄旭熙满嘴不正经：“你肯定不是。再说，反正你逃不出我手心，先把你吃了正好搜集证据去做亲子鉴定……但你肯定不是，我就是知道。”  
“你真要是，那也去他妈的。”

董思成捏着照片的手突然颤了颤。  
黄旭熙仍在絮絮叨叨：“但是 amber 也没说错，仔细看的话……你还是像妈妈。”  
他扭过头，见董思成不说话，便顺着他的视线又回到照片上。  
董思成正盯着照片上的父亲出神。

END.

①：摩西受上帝之命率领被奴役的以色列人逃离古埃及，前往一块富饶之地迦南根据《圣经·出埃及记》的记载，他带领希伯来人经过红海的时候，神使海水分开，露出一片干地水，海水在他们的左右作了墙壁。希伯来人渡海如履平地。


End file.
